<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possessiveness by zeek_the_random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303934">Possessiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random'>zeek_the_random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, mention of Stu Macher, mention of violence and murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonus fic written for Kinktober 2020 Billy is possessive and that's the best way to manipulate him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Bridger/Billy Loomis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possessiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.</p>
<p>This is a bonus Kinktober fic for this this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I wrote more than the standard 31 so I'm uploading this and the other bonus fics on the same day as Number 31. Consider it a halloween treat if you like them and a trick if you don't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Possessiveness </p>
<p>“Stu is asking about you again,” Billy said as he entered the meeting place. “I think he suspects my lie about you being a pawn we can turn in if things go bad is off.” He knew it wasn’t really a lie. Billy had so much potential that he had to see the wisdom in disposing of him if he had to. It was why he thought Billy might make it, might kill the kid who lived the life he should have lived.  “I told him that’s why you don’t know who he is so he’s protected.”</p>
<p>“He’s an idiot,” he said and saw the dark look cross Billy’s face. Billy wasn’t stupid he knew Stu was an idiot but he was possessive of him. he’d sell him out in a second but he knew what made Billy tick. He hated not being in control of when folks left. “Just tell him you had to kill me to protect him that I got cold feet when you go back he’ll believe it.”</p>
<p>“If I do that we won’t see each other for a while,” Billy said and again there it was the possessiveness. Billy considered their connection from killing that bitch to mean something more than it was. It was his one flaw but it was how he controlled him so he stepped forward and threw an arm over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Relax, it will only be for a little while until the game is finished,” he said “And it’ll make Stu feel like he owes you.” He could see how much that appealed to billy. “After all man we are brothers.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your my brother, mine,” Billy said and then shoved him back against the wall and kissed him. He had expected this, He’d figured for a while now Billy was a bit of a closet case but time in Hollywood had prepared him to use his body like this when necessary to get what he wanted. He’d do whatever it took to keep Billy on his side until he didn’t need him anymore just like Billy would do to Stu. “Your mine, and I’m going to make sure you know it,” Billy said as he broke the kiss. It amused him that this kid thought he could force him but he let himself be shoved on the bed as Billy went to work on his pants after all as possessive as the kid was this was the easiest way to control him with it.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>